King for a Day
by OmgPandi
Summary: Back in Kanto, he's a king. Here, on Mt. Silver, he's just a pokemon trainer with a red hat, his team, and a fulfilled dream. One-shot, Red centric.


**A/N:** Hm... I don't even know what this is. I guess I've just been feeling the need to write something about Red and this has been in my head for a while now. It's pretty much all about Red and possible feelings after he becomes champion of the Kanto region. There are some elements from FRLG, just mainly the Sevii Islands being mentioned. So yeah, I do hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon. That honor goes to Nintendo!

* * *

When Red was younger, he dreamed of becoming a Pokemon Master like all the other little boys and girls in Pallet Town. He never really pictured that, someday, he would become one. So when he beat Lance and then beat Green, he was incredibly surprised. He was still in a slight daze when Professor Oak walked him to the Hall of Fame to be recorded alongside tons of other trainers for years to come.

He wasn't really sure what he was supposed to do after that. What was he supposed to do after beating the Elite Four? Stay here, as the champion, and take on challengers? He didn't know if he wanted that anymore, not after taking down Team Rocket and going on this crazy journey of his. Being the champion and taking on challengers didn't sound as exciting as it did back when he was five.

So instead, the League allows him to travel around still and not be confined to the four, overly decorated walls around him. All they asked is that Red come back and take on challengers when asked to. He agrees, for a while, until he realizes that traveling around Kanto again isn't as fun as it was the first time. There was only difference was a large number of trainers coming up to him each day, demanding that he battle them.

Another difference was the way little kids would look up at him with complete adoration. It sort of scared him the first couple of times, when a kid would randomly walk up to him and just stare up at him. After a while of Red staring back, they would say, with fierce determination that they wanted to be just like him and that someday they would beat him.

Red never really knew how to take this.

So then, after a couple of months, Professor Oak offered him a change. The older man had told Red that he could go to Mt. Silver. The professor had went on a long-winded speech about how dangerous Mt. Silver was and how only the most qualified trainers were allowed access. Red had agreed. He wanted nothing more right now than to have some excitement in his life again, and Mt. Silver seemed like it was going to be the place. So he gathered up his Pokemon and went to the Kanto League building and told them that he would be on Mt. Silver. They gave him permission to go and with that, he left.

* * *

When Red first arrived to Mt. Silver, he was confident and sure that him and his Pokemon could handle this mountain and anything it threw at them. As he hiked the mountain, he obviously ran into wild Pokemon. They were tough, _much_ tougher than the Pokemon back in Kanto and the Sevii Islands. Sometimes his Pokemon got badly hurt, and it was on those days that he noticed his supply of medicine was running low.

He sometimes wondered if he should go back, back to Kanto and back to Pallet Town where it's _safe_ and there weren't these crazy strong Pokemon. But the look in his team's eyes told him that they would be okay and to keep going. Red listened to them because, along his journey, Red learned that communicating with Pokemon was easier than communicating with people. Pokemon were more honest than humans and Red liked that about them. If they said they were okay, Red believed them.

Red didn't really keep track of time, he lost count of the days after a while of taking shelter in caves and going about the daily routine of battling wild Pokemon and searching for food for him and his Pokemon. Sometimes, he wondered how long he had been here. He wondered if the League was worried about him or tried contacting him while he was busy. He assumed that Lance had taken his place as temporary champion while he was here. He wondered if they wondered when he was coming back, or if he was coming back.

It was during that time, when Red thought about the League and championship, that Red didn't know if he wanted to go back.

* * *

Days turned into weeks and those weeks turned into months and those months turned into years. Three years to be exact if his change in height and voice was correct. His voice, he noticed, was starting to get a little deeper and was prone to cracking. He knew that was a sign of puberty and, quite frankly, he didn't know how to feel about that. He was sure now that they probably found a new champion and, quite frankly, Red was okay with that.

He was okay with not having kids looking up to him like some sort of hero because he feels like he's not - all he did was stop Team Rocket like any other trainer, hopefully, would've. He doesn't miss the number of trainers that would come to battle him everyday. Instead, he liked being on top of this mountain with his Pokemon and those Pokemon down below, lurking in the caves, waiting to strike their prey.

On rare occasions, Red would hope that maybe, just maybe, a strong trainer would show up and want to battle him. What Red didn't like before was battling trainers that were significantly weaker than him battling him, he wanted someone who was just as worthy of going to Mt. Silver as he was to battle him. Because while those kids down in Kanto see him as a king that needed to be adored and those trainers that see him as a king that needed to be beaten, he never thought of himself as that.

Back in Kanto, Red's a king. Here, on Mt. Silver, he's just a pokemon trainer with a red hat, his team, and a fulfilled dream.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this! And reviews are appreciated!


End file.
